1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair, and more particularly to a chair that is able to be used independently or combined detachably with other furniture units such as screens or tables to form a furniture set and improve use convenience and application versatility.
2. Description of Related Art
In the fields of offices, households and public places, chairs are classified into two categories: independent and movable chairs and combination chairs that are combined with other furniture units.
A conventional combination chair is firmly connected to other furniture unit such as a screen or a suspension table by inconvenient connection way such as soldering. For example, a row of chairs in public places such as hospitals is combined with multiple chair units.
In general, the aforementioned combination chair has a shortage of exclusive design for a specific field. The function of the combination chair is realized through the assistance of other combined units such that the combination chair cannot be utilized independently, is inconvenient to detach and cannot be flexibly combined to variety of other furniture units.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a chair and furniture set with the chair to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.